Reincarnation
by RyuVonBielefeld
Summary: After the fight during Kyoto arc everyone was celebrating for the rikuo official appointment as the third before a certain boy suddenly shows up at rikuo house. Chap1&2:Rihan nura reincarnation.3.SPECIAL CHAPPY INSIDE! R&R Yamabuki Otome reincarnation?
1. Chapter 1: Coming back to the Nura clan

**Reincarnation **

Summary: After the fight during Kyoto arc everyone was celebrating for the rikuo official appointment as the third a certain boy suddenly shows up at rikuo house. The little boy look familiar and his face somehow shows a nostalgic sign. Who is the little boy? Oneshot!

Author notes: R&R minna-san, pardon for the English grammar! Hope you all can understand it!

* * *

><p>It was during the summer festival after the fight at Kyoto. Everything was doing smoothly and the celebration was doing great.<p>

Nura rikuo, the teenager who manage to defeat the nue now was officially been appoint as the third supreme commander of the Nura clan.

'Sorry ienaga-san, my long distance relative was coming to my house this night. So I can`t come to the festival with you all…' said rikuo while on the phone with his childhood friend.

'_it`s okay, rikuo-kun. I got to go. Kiyotsugu-kun was calling us back. See you at school tomorrow' _said his childhood friend before the phone began to silence.

'Who is it, rikuo-sama?' ask the girl wearing white furisode.

'It`s nothing, tsurara…where`s everyone?' ask rikuo didn`t want the ice maiden to worry about him.  
>The ice maiden became a little bit more cautious since the fight with tsuchigumo.<p>

'Everyone was at the Dojo waiting for you, rikuo-sama. Shall we go now?' ask the ice maiden with a little blush at her cheek.

'Sure tsurara…' rikuo just nod before heading to the dojo.

When they arrive at the dojo everything was doing crazy. (Ya` know drinking sake and dancing everywhere)

Kurotobou was drinking with aotobou while kubinashi try to calm kenjorou from dancing madly.

'you all sure loud, minna…' said rikuo now changing into his night form. Everyone began to cheer and clap for their Hero sudden come.

* * *

><p>At the front dojo sat the first supreme commander with his old general.<p>

'This situation is the same like the second appointment am I right, shodaime?' ask karasu tengu already drunk.

'Yeah…everyone going mad' said nurarihyon just smirk. Somehow he feel nostalgic. There`s like some present that remind him of something.

_If you was here…rikuo must be really happy…_his heart whispering to himself.

'Ne, tell everyone to get ready. I`m going to do this faster..' said nurarihyon ordering his assistant, karasu tengu.

'Right away, shodaime..' karasu tengu then began to order the samba garasu to calm everyone.

* * *

><p>At a certain place where the festival just began…<p>

'Where are you going, niichan?' ask a girl to the boy who wearing green with black stripe* yukata.

'you stay here with mom, I`m going to my friend place…' said little boy. He look really moody.

'don`t lie, we just move here. How come you had a friend' said the little girl really annoying with her brother attitude.

'Don`t worry…this place is my backyard. I`m just got home…' said the little boy before began to disappear.

'Niichan?' the little girl look really confuse right now.

* * *

><p><em>This place somehow look really familiar…<em> the boy mumbling to himself.

His family just moves to Ukiyoe-town and somehow he feel really excited and…  
>This place feels really nostalgic.<p>

When he pass a certain house at a passages, a scent coming from a huge house attract him.  
>'This scent is…' the boy glance at the old house.<p>

* * *

><p>'Oi! Let me go!' said rikuo try to get off from his subordinates that didn`t stop clinging on him.<p>

'Ne~ rikuo-sama..hiccup! You should…Hiccup! Try to get someone to marry you..hiccup! you know…hiccup! For the next heir..' said kejorou.

'what are you saying kejorou…rikuo-sama is only 13…' said tsurara.

'Don`t bother tsurara…you know what I mean…' said kejorou grin evilly make the ice maiden blushing madly and runaway from them. Kejorou been teasing her about a certain scene with their master since the Kyoto arc.

'Oi, tsurara...' rikuo didn`t understand why his loyal attendant sudden run.

'Now, now rikuo-sama…aren`t you find her?' ask natou kazoh suddenly interrupt.

Rikuo just sight before went out to find the ice maiden.

* * *

><p><em>That kejorou…how could she teasing me~ <em>tsurara mumble to herself crying about her fate been teasing.

Now how can she confront rikuo-sama and the others?

The nura mansion right now was silent from noise since all the part of the nura-clan right now was celebrating the third appointment at the dojo leaving the front deserted.

A sudden wind blowing heavily almost makes the ice maiden tripped.

'What the…' tsurara cursing herself before saw a little boy standing in front of the sakura tree where the third always sat.

A little boy wearing green with black stripe yukata just staring the sakura tree, his face look really nostalgic.

'Tsurara...what happen?' ask rikuo sudden presence make the ice maiden yell loudly. The little boy now staring at the two person.

Rikuo glance at his new attention. The little boy who standing in front his of favorite spot.

'What happened yuki-onna?' ask kurotbou approach them with the others behind him. They heard the ice maiden shout and really worry if something happened.

'It`s nothing…but there`s a kid in here…' said tsurara pointing at the little boy.

'What are you doing! We should hide!' said aotobou was just about to order the others youkai to hide but been stop by the little boy.

'I already see you all…You all don`t have to hide anymore…' said the little boy make the others shivering.

Rikuo just smirk before changing into his day form back.

'Ne…little boy, what are you doing here? Are you lost?' ask rikuo nearing the little boy.

The little boy staring rikuo. _That eyed…_ rikuo couldn`t stop staring the amber eyed. He feel like nostalgic.

'Sorry if I scared you…' said rikuo remembering he just transform in front of the little boy.

'You had grown up…' said the little boy still didn't` stop staring rikuo.

'Eh, what?' ask rikuo confuse. _The little boy confusing him more and more..._

'It`s nothing…I just drop by. There`s a scent attract me coming from here…' said the little boy just realize what he just said.

'Scent?' ask rikuo didn`t understand.

'What with all this noise?' ask nurarihyon suddenly interrupt. Behind him is hitotsume, daruma, karasu tengu, gyukii andsome other old general.

'Shodaime-sama..we just hear yuki-onna shout but it`s seems that nothing happen…' explain kurotobou.

'Really?' nurarihyon just nod glancing at the ice maiden.

'Shodaime-sama…that…' said gyukki suddenly interrupt.

'What?' nurarihyon glance at his loyal subordinate's attention, a little boy…wearing green with black stripe yukata…standing beside his grandson.

The little boy now glances at the old man showing his deep amber eyed.

'Shodaime?' natou kazoh try to snap the first supreme commander attention.

'jiichan?' rikuo look really confuse when his grandfather nearing them.

The first supreme commander just silent nears the little boy before tapping the little boy shoulder.

'you came…' said the first supreme commander before hugging the little boy.

All of the them including rikuo quite shock with their first supreme commander sudden reaction.

'What are you doing, jiichan?' ask rikuo now confuse.

The little boy look really shock but then he just calm down and let the old man hugging him.

'Are you sure you not mistaking me from someone else, oldman?' ask the little boy smirk.

Nurarihyon want to knock that little brat but somehow he just calm. _he is gone..this boy is someone else son..._

'Why that little brat…' kubinashi now really annoy with the little boy. But…why the others didn`t make any move?

The little boy glance at him make kubinashi shivering. _Why? this feeling…_

'Kubinashi…you look great' said the little boy smirk make kubinashi somehow realize about something.

'It couldn`t be…' kubinashi mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>'Tell me what happen exactly?' ask rikuo really annoy with the others reaction. Why didn`t anyone talk? And why is it everyone look nostalgic?<p>

'It`s `him` right?' said hitotsume grumbled.

'Yeah…it`s him…' said daruma wanting to cry but the first supreme commander given him sign not to.

'You…could you be…' karasu tengu turn to near the little boy.

'shhh…it`s a secret' said the little boy smirk at karasu tengu.

'What is going on, yuki-onna?' ask rikuo to the ice maiden. Why is it aotobou, kubinashi, kurotobou, kejorou and the others gather around the little boy?

'I don`t know but…it`s seems nostalgic somehow, rikuo-sama' said tsurara.

* * *

><p>Everyone was busy chatting with the little boy and almost forgetting about the party their having.<p>

The little boy glance at the third who had already change into his night form sat on the tree branch. He look confuse and somehow annoy.

'Urm…minna, there`s a woman acclaim that her son here…' said wakana suddenly interrupt. The little boy glance at wakana. _She didn`t change a lot…_

'_Huh…what a pain…' _the little boy sighed. The time had come…he need to leave thing back to the usual.

'you`re going, second?' ask kubinashi when the little boy stand up.

'what are you saying, kubinashi-san? I`m just a mere little boy…' said the little boy smiling sweetly before leaving them.

'Yo! Rikuo-kun…' said the little boy catch rikuo attention again.

'What?' ask rikuo step down.

'Thanks for having me here. Sorry if I bothering your celebration…I just want to said congratulation' said the little boy smile charmingly.

'It`s okay…come play always..' said rikuo. Come to thinks of it…how come the boy didn`t scare with the others youkai?

'That`s okay…I already need to leave now…' said the little boy.

'Oh really…'

'Minna-san…I had to go now! Arigato' said the little boy acting in front of rikuo.

The others look really down but later accept the truth. Their second commander already gone…  
>That little boy…is just a mere human.<p>

'Bye, rikuo-kun…' said the little boy waving at rikuo.

'Oi, I`m older than you…'said rikuo annoy with the –kun thing.

'Yeah right…' said the little boy.

Rikuo somehow feel satisfied but there`s something about that boy make rikuo nostalgic.

Another blow of wind come make the sakura leaf fall.

'Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold, but the kerria laments, for not a single fruit does it bear…' the little boy voice whispering in rikuo ear make the third realize. But it was too late..the little boy already gone.

_Oh dad…_rikuo just sighed before went back to the dojo.

* * *

><p>-How is it? Rihan reincarnated as a 8 years old boy!<br>One-shot? Nope second shot! Special scene you need to wait tomorrow maybe because I need to go now! Please review!

-I got this idea while drawing some manga and POP! here it is...hope you like it. and please no flame~


	2. Chapter 2: Im sorry please forgive me

Reincarnation part 2

-Sorry for the delay. (I got to go to the school this morning. The teacher was calling me and so here it is! Enjoy)

-Forgot to mention: Nurarihyon no mago was not mine!

* * *

><p><span>Rihan Reincarnation with Wakana nura scene<span>

After saying goodbye to his previous son, the little boy went out from his previous mansion accompany by his previous wife, nura wakana.

'Here he is…' said wakana to the woman who standing in front of the gate.

'Niichan! We`re glad you okay…' said a little girl hugging her older brother. The little boy…just keep silent didn`t do anything.

'Thank you very much, because take care my son…I don`t know how he get here…' said the little boy mom.

'It`s okay…come play always, this boy was really brave to come here…' said wakana.

'Brave?' the woman seems didn`t understand what wakana saying.

'It`s nothing…' said wakana laugh a little. _Outsider will never understand…_

'Are you new here? I never see you before…' ask wakana. Also the outfit that the woman wears was really weird.

'Yeah. we`re just moving here….it`s a coincidence there`s a festival here…' said the woman.

'By the way, my names is narasawa himiya. Hope we can get know each other's since we`re going to be neighbors now…' said the woman acclaims as narasawa.

'Yes, nice to met you narasawa-san. You can just call me wakana…' said wakana just smile.

'Sure wakana-san. This is my daughter, misa while this is my son, riyuuchi. He`s naughty isn`t he…' said himiya introduce her son.

'Nice to meet you, nura-san…' said riyuuchi with a smile on his face at wakana.

'Nice to meet you too, riyuuchi-kun…' said wakana take a closer look to the little boy.

'my…your son…he`s resemble..Someone I know…' said wakana look a little shock to see the little boy feature. _This kid…resembles rihan-sama so much…_

The little boy or should I said riyuuchi stare at his previous wife face who now look really gloomy.

_Wakana…._ Riyuuchi could feel…guilty feeling inside him…

He didn`t knew everything about his past life so much but… whenever he stare that house, that family and this woman…deep inside his heart…a guilty feeling could be feel…

Since he was about 7 years old, a screen about a guy wearing green with with black stripe* yukata wondering in his mind. Then there`s a woman with long black hair smile at him and another is a woman with big round brown eyed holding a boy with brown hair.

His mother also had taken him too many counselors to check his problem. But nothing works… the screen inside his mind always repeated many kind of thing that he didn`t sure. Lastly, his mother bring him to a temple to see some monk.

The monk tells them that his had an unsolved problem during his previous life. His previous life as a fearful commander…

Well for sure his mother didn`t believe things like that and so here they are…move to another place for him to get some peace.

Luckily, after been hugged by a familiar old man in the house where he sneak in, a sudden flash like a movie screen from his past life began…

The fight with the hundred tales clan and the missing of his first wife… and his past life as the second commander of the nura-clan, Nura rihan.

Lastly, the last scene when his little child, rikuo almost been killed by the fox…the scene that ended the life of nura rihan.

All of that…the memory of his past life hurting him so much…He feel really guilty because didn`t manage to be with his son all this while and given him a large responsibility. His clan sake had been leave without a leader and his wife…living without a husband.

All of this hurting him! Why? Why did he have to died so fast?  
>Riyuuchi didn`t realize he been silent all the time and his tear began to flow.<p>

'niichan?' misa look shock when seeing her brother crying.

'mommy…niichan is crying' said misa trying to get her mother who busy chatting with wakana.

'What`s wrong?' ask wakana confuse.

'it`s happen all the time…he will crying when he remembering about something. We had try many way to cure it but almost of it fail..' said himiya look gloomy.

'But why? There`s must be a source where the problem coming…' ask wakana leaning to see the little boy.

'we had seek a monk at a temple to see whether there`s a solution to this problem. But the monk bragging something about reincarnation of a ghost commander…what a joke' said himiya feel really annoy when remembered they went to see the monk.

'really?' ask wakana before ruffle the little boy hair. '_So smooth…like `that person` hair…'_ wakana smiling to herself. What is wrong with her? This boy is not his husband although the scent and the face look exactly like him…

The boy stop crying suddenly before hugging wakana make all of them there shock.

'What wrong, riyuuchi-kun?' ask wakana to the little boy but the boy still didn`t let her go.

'I`m…I`m really sorry, wakana-chan…all of this was my fault…' riyuuchi soft voice whispering to wakana ear.

There`s a long silence…

Wakana slowly release herself from the boy hug. She stares at riyuuchi amber eyed before answering `that person` question.

'What`s wrong, wakana-san?' ask himiya a little scare if wakana mad about her son sudden reaction.

'It`s nothing, narasawa-san…' said wakana smile a bit.

'Wakana...' riyuuchi try to protest.

'Riyuuchi! don`t address older person than you by names...' said himiya.

'But..' riyuuchi didn`t manage to said anything before been drag by his mother.

'…okay then, We had to go now. Thank you, wakana-san for having a time with us. Come riyuuchi…' said himiya. Riyuuchi was still silent. He want to knew what wakana will answer.

'You can go now… ' said wakana smile to the little boy.

'Wakana...' riyuuchi could not believe wakana did not believing him. Could it be wakana already forgot about him?

'Riyuuchi, come…' said himiya who had already leave.

'Yes…' riyuuchi walk away from the mansion. A little gloomy could be seen on his face.

_Of course no one will believe me…_riyuuchi sigh. He still didn`t manage to ask forgiveness from his previous wife. _Damn it!_

'Hey, riyuuchi-kun…' said wakana make the boy glance at her back.

'I forgive you. And arigato' said wakana make the boy face 100% bright back.

'But you can`t sneak someone house again. This house was belong to rihan-sama' said wakana smile before closing the gate.

'Riyuuchi..what are you doing? Come here…' said himiya calling his son for the third time.

'I`m coming, mom' said riyuuchi with his charming smile. He knew what that `obaasan`* mean to said.

**_`Come again…this house is always welcoming you…because this house is…yours'_**

* * *

><p>Author notes: I make this chapt. As a intro for rihan reincarnation. Also a scene where wakana forgive rihan. Arigato coz reading!<p>

*I forgot to ask in the last chapter. I`m kinda confuse whether rihan yukata is green with black stripe or black with green stripe. Any answer?

*Rihan address wakana as middle age woman. XD!


	3. Special Chappy: Destined?

**Special chapter!: Are we destined to be together?**

A/N: A special chapter revealing riyuuchi current life and the new student who is yamabuki otome reincarnation. But...seems like she doesn`t remember~ What`re riyuuchi going to do?

Some kinda idea I got… hope you like it and understand (=_=;) Grammar…etec…  
>Forgive me, teachers because abandoning your lesson before~<p>

* * *

><p>It was a fine day at ukiyo-e elementary school… all the class going well and also the students. In a certain class…where all the students are having some self study time because of the teacher absent.<p>

'Say…riyuuchi, do you have any idea how much girl would you get when you smile*…' said the blonde hair boy to our main cast in this story, Nurasawa riyuuchi…

Riyuuchi just staring his close friend…the blonde hair boy, james before answering his annoying question.

'Do you ever realize how much time you waste with this annoying question…' said riyuuchi try to concentrate to his study back.

'ah come on~ it`s just history… Plus, you`ve done well in your history test before…why don`t you just relax for awhile…' said the blonde hair boy to him.

_Well that`s true…but I`m not going to wasting my time chatting about some girly stuff with you… _riyuuchi closing his amber eyes while staring the cloud from the window.

_It is so peacefull…._ Riyuuchi monologue to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Minna-san…my names is riyuuchi nurasawa… typical ordinary 8 years old boy in elementary school… But one thing you don`t knows about me… My other self…or my past life as the second supreme commander of the youkai-yakuza group, nura clan, my previous life as Nura Rihan…<em>

_But I die in my previous life which makes me reincarnated as an 8 years old boy. Few years after that I and my family move to Ukiyoe town which make my memory as the previous Nindaime of the nura clan come back. After a certain accident happen during few months ago… I`ve been invite severely by the nura clan for their night party… Of course I decline since I… was no longer nura rihan or nindaime…  
>I`m just a typical elementary student.<em>

* * *

><p>'Crap! Rikuo-sama!' riyuuchi peacefulness time began to distract before his extraordinary hearing sense heard a scream from the outside of the window.<p>

A certain bird…crow… he recognizes was flying on the sky with a bento on its hand.

_Karasu Tengu? _Riyuuchi narrowing his eyes a bit to see the bird clearly before been called by some of his classmate.

'Hey…nurasawa-san…the teacher want to see you at the office...' said a certain plain Japanese boy to him.

'Sure…' riyuuchi just nod listening to his classmates said.

_The nura gumi business had nothing to do with me anymore…_

* * *

><p>A couple of minute after that he`s already at the office where their homeroom teacher is waiting.<p>

'_Sumimasen…_may I see yoshinoya-sensei?' ask riyuuchi to the clerk who is sitting nearby to the office entrance.

'Sure. Her desk is right in front the window…' said the clerk to him. Riyuuchi thanked the clerk before proceed to yoshinoya-sensei place.

_I wonder…what business does sensei has with me…_ riyuuchi monologue to himself before arrive at his homeroom teacher place.

* * *

><p>'Ah…riyuuchi-kun, you have come…' said the lady who had a long blonde hair color when he arrives.<p>

'Yes…sensei. Why do you call me?' ask riyuuchi.

'Well…there`s a new student and I can`t come to the class. I had a meeting 5 minutes later. So I were hoping on you to give a guidance for the new student…can you, riyuuchi?' ask yoshinoya-sensei to him.

'But I…' said riyuuchi want to protests about it before his sensei… giving him a cute puppy eyes.

_I`m so glad that I`m not rihan anymore…_ riyuuchi try not to revive his other self ...well… his past life self.**

'Sure…' riyuuchi just agree after that.

'_Arigato~ _riyuuchi-kun…just wait for awhile before I`m calling the new student come in. I`m sure she will love to be in your guidance…' said his homeroom teacher before calling the new student.

'Yukari-chan…You can come in…' said yoshinoya-sensei before a certain 8-years old girl come in.

A fine young girl with long black hair and soft black eyed wearing red skirts and white shirt.

_It can`t be!_ riyuuchi didn`t have a chance to talk due to his shock.

The girl just smiling at him makes riyuuchi almost blush.

'Riyuuchi-kun…this is Yukari Osami-chan… Yukari, this is riyuuchi. Nurasawa riyuuchi' said yoshinoya-sensei.

The girl just smile to hearing yoshinoya-sensei explanation.

'Yoroshiku, riyuuchi-kun…' said yukari bow slightly to him, make the amber eyes blush heavily.

'hait! nice to meet you, o-osami-san…' said riyuuchi almost call her otome. The girl just nod with a smile.

Riyuuchi took a look at the girl in front of him. She sure look ordinary… but that eyes… the eyes that always waiting for him whenever he return to his home back. His previous life first wife… Yamabuki otome…

'Well… riyuuchi-kun. Please bring yukari-chan to her new class and please introduce to the class about her…' said yoshinoya-sensei to him.

'Sure…sensei…' riyuuchi just nod hearing the order before he and… yukari went out from the office.

* * *

><p>(Yukari POV )<p>

Yukari took a glance at the boy who will be her guider at her new school. The boy had a really rare amber eye and had black silky hair.

_Have I met him somewhere before? _Yukari trying to remember something…something that she didn`t sure…

_This feeling…what is it? Yukari monologue to herself. The nostalgic… hurt and love feeling mix together…what is this? _

Her family… just moved in to Ukiyo-e and this is her first day on her new school. But… she didn`t know why… this place…feels like she just come back home…and old place where she had left long time ago…

_Wait! What am I saying? I`m just only 8 years old girl…This is my first time in this place…_

'We have arrived…' said riyuuchi to her making her come back to the reality.

'ah…hait…' yukari just nod trying to calm herself.

_This is just another day…everything will going back to normal…._

* * *

><p>'Minna-san… this is Yukari Osami-san. A new student from…' riyuuchi glance at the new girl. Well… yoshinoya-sensei and the girl didn`t tell him where she`s come from…<p>

'Kyoto…nice to meet you, minna-san…' yukari added before bow slightly.

'Nice to meet you too, yukari-chan~' said the rest of the class to her. Yukari laugh a little hearing her new friend friendly attitude. Kids….she really love it~

_Flower bloom…seven fold and eightfold… _a soft voice whispering into yukari ear.

'Who…' yukari glance at her new classmate searching the one who whispering those familiar… no! weird poem to her…

'What wrong?' ask a girl to her. Her face looks pale somehow…

'It`s nothing…' said yukari try to calm herself. Maybe she`s just tired of this new place… yes… that`s it..

'Oi…hurry…you`re her guider right…' said james pushing riyuuchi back to the new girl. The other girls who are chatting with yukari began to silence. The ice prince, riyuuchi seems like want to say something.

'you can sit beside me since there`s no empty sit right now…' said riyuuchi giving his friendly yet charming smile make all the children inside the class blush including yukari.

'What with that charming smile, ne…riyuuchi?' said james went to riyuuchi place which beside yukari place.

'It`s a friendly smile, you Einstein…' said riyuuchi a bit annoy with his friend busybodies attitude.

* * *

><p>The class went like usual after that… the teacher come and the time flows like usual.<p>

'Thank you, sensei' said the rest of the class after the class end. It`s already 3 o`clock in the evening and all of the students began to packing their stuff to go home. Well…not all of them…

'Aren`t you going home, riyuuchi-kun?' ask yukari to riyuuchi who sit next beside her.

'Yeah…' riyuuchi didn`t look interested to chatting with her… well it`s not like he didn`t interested to her… it`s just that… he still didn`t sure about telling yukari…otome about this.

'Say…yukari. Could you do me a favor?' ask riyuuchi making yukari a little bit confuse.

'Sure…what do you want me to do?' ask yukari a little bit curios. Everyone (the girls) keep telling her how lucky she is (because getting a chance to sit beside riyuuchi place). ***

'Stay with me for awhile…' said riyuuchi grabbing her hand forcing yukari to sit at her place back.

'But…riyuuchi-kun...why…' yukari didn`t have a chance to ask. She didn`t dare to look at her mysterious classmate because of right now…her heart start beating rapidly.

_What is this? What is this feeling?_ Yukari try to calming herself. Riyuuchi warm hand holding her hand making her nervous even more.

* * *

><p>Riyuuchi POV<p>

'Everyone had gone…' said riyuuchi looking at the window to check whether there`s still students in the school.

'yukari?' riyuuchi glance at the new student he`s in charge. Yukari… look frustrated?

Riyuuchi…no… rihan just smirk seeing his first wife reincarnation frustrated expression. The face that… he`s really miss…

'What`s wrong?' ask riyuuchi.

'Nothing...it`s nothing…just that…' said yukari stroking her face to calm down.

'What is it?' ask riyuuchi didn`t satisfied with yukari explanation.

'it`s…' yukari turning toward riyuuchi before seeing something…something blur…

'_What is wrong? Otome…' a guy with black long hair…wearing green with black stripe yukata smiling at the young lady who had…a similar face like her… _

'Rihan-sama…' yukari staring at riyuuchi face for awhile. Riyuuchi face look exactly like the guy in her dream…

'Oi…are you okay?' ask riyuuchi now really worry about the girl condition.

Yukari didn`t answering his question. The bright face of her began to change gloomy suddenly. Her eyes that suppose to fills with happiness… began to shows miserable expression. Guilty…betrayal… suffer… all of them clearly shows in that black eyes of her.

'It`s hurting me, riyuuchi-kun..' said yukari began to sobbing. She… always feel like this at a certain time… like the time when her mother born her little brother… the feeling of seeing other pregnant suppose to be a happy feeling but she didn`t… she feel like something stabbing her from behind….

'Hurting what?' ask riyuuchi didn`t understand what yukari was saying.

'I don`t know… are we… an 8 years old kid suppose to feel like this? Hurt…betrayal…' said yukari.  
>She remember saying this kind of thing to her friend…but they just said that was her imagination and that`s something that maybe… an 8 years old kid wouldn`t understand…<p>

Riyuuchi didn`t knows what to say… he knows the feel… when he knows about his past life… about the life he didn`t manage to handle well… guilty and hurt feeling couldn`t be handle by ordinary person… And so Otome… looks like knowing her past life just making her more suffer…

'Riyuuchi? Do you hear what I`m saying?' ask yukari. _I`m going to lose another friend…_ she monologue to herself. Riyuuchi might thinking that she`s crazy…

'It`s nothing...to be worried about, yukari. There`s a time when we didn`t need to think about this unknown feeling…' said riyuuchi.

'Unknown feeling?' ask yukari a little bit confuse. Riyuuchi…understand her feeling?

_If making her forget about the past life would make her happy…I would…even if it`s hurting my own feeling…_

'It`s nothing… Let`s go home. It`s already late. Your parent must be really worried…' said riyuuchi to her.

_I want…although I know I can never reply her kindness for leaving me in the past life… for my own happiness…_

'But…didn`t you have anything to say to me…' ask yukari a bit confuse with riyuuchi attitude.

_Maybe… god gave me a chance to meet her back…and reply her kind by protecting her... in this world… _

'Are you sure, you want to stay with me…longer?' ask riyuuchi just smirking at her making the girl blush.

_Otome…Can you give me a chance to start all the things like the past…no…even better…_

'Ah…no…My parent will be really worry if I didn`t go home right now…' said yukari realizing something… The longer she stay with riyuuchi… she might faint out due to his affections.

'See you tomorrow, riyuuchi-kun. Ja ne...' said the young girl before she dashing out from their class leaving riyuuchi alone.

'That was fast…' said a neck less guy...suddenly shows up behind riyuuchi.

'Didn`t you have anything else to do, kubinashi…' said riyuuchi giving him a death glare.

'But, Sandaime-sama and the others send me to give you an invitation for the party this night…' said kubinashi.

_Well…not of people can survive to know their past life… except me…_

'So? What`s your decision Nindaime-sama?' ask kubinashi (who had already turn into his human form) while they on their way out from the school building.

'Kubinashi…you do know I`m not your Nindaime anymore…and please…don`t shows up so suddenly…' said riyuuchi.

'Well…this is my turn to get my revenge since your past life always run away from me…' said kubinashi smile evilly.

'I`m so scare…what am I`m going to do…' said riyuuchi sarcastically.

'urm…riyuuchi…' the soft voice who already left him a few moment ago calling him back. What?

'Yukari? Aren`t you already went home back?' ask riyuuchi a little bit surprise with yukari presence at the school gate.

'I don`t know how to get back home… this morning my parent ask me to go home with itou-chan, my neighbor…but since like she`s already gone home…' said yukari try not to crying.

_Now how suppose I`m going back home? _ Yukari mind keep thinking if there any idea for her to use.

'A friend of you, riyuuchi-kun?' ask kubinashi. Yukari glance at the weird man beside riyuuchi.

_Another familiar look…_ her mind trying to remember but failed.

'Kubi-san…tell them I`m not going. I had something else to do…' said riyuuchi just smirk to his previous attendant.

'Ah… sure' kubinashi just nod hearing riyuuchi answer.

'Hmm? Gone where?' ask yukari confuse.

'It`s nothing…let me accompany you back home…' said riyuuchi with a smile to her.

'Sure…thanks…' said yukari blushing again.

'How cute…' said kubinashi grin at the little Nindaime before receiving a super death glare from him

_Get-lost-before-I-ask-rikuo-to-kill-you_

'Well kubi-san…We`re going first…see you again (which literally mean wish I didn't see your ass again)' said riyuuchi with his innocent smile living the neckless youkai in shivering.

* * *

><p>'So where do you live, yukari-chan' ask riyuuchi to her.<p>

'Urm…at the first district…but I don`t know how to get there…because my parent sending me this morning using a car…' said yukari.

'Really?' riyuuchi just nod hearing yukari explanation.

'Here…walk beside me, It`s dangerous to walk behind the street alone…' said riyuuchi offering to her to hold his hand.

Yukari hesitated at first but somehow…it would be really nice…and her heart feels like… secure to be with riyuuchi. It`s no harm right? They were just 8 years old kids walking together…and holding each other hand.

Everyone who were passing by the road and the street just smiling and giggling seeing the couple holding hand while walking together.

'Riyuuchi…may I ask you a question?' ask yukari suddenly.

'What is it?' ask riyuuchi still didn`t let the warm hand go.

'Why do you act so nice to me? I`m just a new student…' said yukari to him.

'Yes…you`re…' said riyuuchi just smile. 'But…' yukari seems didn`t satisfied with riyuuchi answer.

'You`re my special person. Does that answer your question?' ask riyuuchi smirking at her.

_But the kerria laments, for not a single fruit does it bear…_ is just some poem…I will change it…

'Yes…' yukari was completely red color right now. XD

* * *

><p>They arrive at a simple 2 floor apartment after that.<p>

'This is my apartment. Thank you so much, riyuuchi-kun' said yukari to him.

'Should I receive a gratitude for this?' ask riyuuchi staring at her.

'But…I don`t have anything to give to you…' said yukari a little panic before been kissed on the cheek by riyuuchi.

'I take that as thanks from you…see you in the school tomorrow…' said riyuuchi before disappearing from her sight.

'Eh…what?' yukari couldn`t believe it…did she…just been kissed by him?

* * *

><p>Riyuuchi try to run as fast as possible. <em>Damn it!<em> His mind cursing himself for what he has done.

'I`m such a jerk!' riyuuchi cursing him again for the million time.

'I know about that…' said a guy voice shaking riyuuchi back to the reality. A tall teenager…is wearing a blue cloak over a black kimono zori. Having a pair of bloody crimson eyes and long spiky silver hair which riyuuchi really recognize. His previous son… Rikuo nura.

'Yo, kids. Aren`t you suppose to go home?' ask night Rikuo to him. Riyuuchi took a glance at the place he was standing. In front of his previous house…the nura resident.

'Ah…I`m going home. Sorry for bothering…' said riyuuchi before his bag been grab.

'You`re not going anywhere… your mother had told us to take care of you since she`s not coming back this night. And also…you don`t want your sister to be in here…alone, right?' said Rikuo smirk at him.

_Geez…_

'Let`s go brat...they`re waiting for you inside…' said Rikuo before bringing the boy inside.

'Hey! Let me go! Oi!' yell riyuuchi and the gate close…

* * *

><p>AN: Before I start my speech…let`s see the star I insert in the story.

*: James ask riyuuchi how many girl he will get when he`s smiling.  
>=Does a second grader would think like james? Hu2… weird…<p>

**:riyuuchi glad that he`s not rihan anymore…  
>=If it was rihan…the teacher would have already faint with his smile…<p>

***: Yukari been told that she`s so lucky to sat beside riyuuchi.  
>=Ever wonder why the place beside riyuuchi empty? XD<p>

A/N: So this is it…sorry for the crappy ending~ Rikuo and kubinashi scene…~ **mind to review**?XDXD


End file.
